


I am Alone

by ObsidianX (tlanon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-24
Updated: 2001-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/ObsidianX
Summary: Was from a series of pokemon focused one shots but all were eventually lost save this one that ended up on my old ff.net net account.





	I am Alone

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

I am Alone:

"Do you have any idea what it means to be alone." I say to him sadly. "I mean truly alone I have no one their is no one like me." He tries to argue that he is like me.

"You are nothing like me." I scream "You don't have to live with the fact that when you die there will be nothing left." He is hurt by that but how could he understand even now after building a place for myself at the others I'm still unable to truly be at peace.

He leaves me now like a child sulking to find something to play with. He is seems so innocent so untainted by the power he wields. How can he be that way I have seen him fight I know what he can do doesn't he feel the need for release or is he content with these games.

I was created as a weapon a tool for humans and even after deciding to live my life my way I'm haunted by that fact. Sometimes I wish I had destroyed this world and remade it in my image but it wouldn't have worked I would never truly be at peace even then. History has shown that once the conqueror is done he is not happy because he has no new lands to Conquer.

I often think of the moment that changed me the boy who was willing to die to stop me from making a terrible mistake. That was more than I could do that was more than he could do it's strange to think a human would do that for a creation.

Strange I still think of myself as a creation despite the fact that I know in my heart it doesn't matter how one is born my head doesn't seem to agree with that. But then a weapon isn't ment to have faith in anything but it's power.

I wonder how long I will live I mean I have no idea if my power will grant me a long life or a short one. I mean the Brightest flames usually burn out the quickest what if my power shortens my life or will I be like him and my power sustain me for ages.

I do not know which I hope for part of me longs for the peace of the grave but at the same time I need only think of the second chance I have been given or watch how happy my for lack of a better term children are I can't help but want to spend as long as I can with them.

"You See" He says returning. "You aren't alone." Perhaps I do believe him just a little bit. For once I don't resist as I allow myself to be drawn into one of his childish games perhaps for just a little bit I should forget that I'm one of a kind a weapon a tool.

"Mewtwo just forget." He says with a laugh I wonder sometimes who really is the stronger he can read me so much better than I can him. "Very Well Mew I will forget atleast for a little while that I am alone." He sighs in frustration at my answer but accepts it.

"You'll see eventually all children do." Is his response but I ignore it and keep my word and play his childish game for once not caring how silly it is.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
